Fujiwara Aria
Fujiwara Alyssa (藤原アリッサ Fujiwara Arissa) is a Pretty Cure in Starry Cosmic Love Precure! She is a 13 year-old girl who is rich, yet she is very shy and loves music. Her Cure form is Cure Eternal '(キュアエターナル ''Kyua Etānaru), the Pretty Cure of the Eternal Expanding Time. Appearance WIP Personality Alyssa is a very rich girl, who doesn't really care on who the heir of the Fujiwara Company will be, however, her older brother seems to take it as a competition. Alyssa usually daydreams on being on another universe where only music, instruments and happiness exist. She is also very skilled in playing instruments, as she always gets a high mark on her music class. As a member of the school's idol group, Flow, she could sometimes be seen as a friendly girl. History Becoming Cure Eternal WIP Relationships WIP Cure Eternal 'Cure Eternal '(キュアエターナル Kyua Etānaru) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Alyssa. In this form, she is able to control and manipulate time, meteor and constellations. She transforms into Cure Eternal by using the Starry Locket she has. Her main attack is Roar of Time, is considered as a finisher. Attacks |-|Finishers= * 'Roar of Time '- it is Cure Eternal's finisher, and she needs to use her Temporal Note Wand to utilize the attack. It sends a purple-blue beam of energy that hits the target. ** 'Spatial Roar '- it is the combination of Roar of Time and Spatial Rend (Cure Forever's finisher). Cure Eternal uses Roar of Time, followed by Cure Forever using Spatial Rend. It amplifies the power of Roar of Time, also giving Roar of Time space-like properties, like allowing it to hit without the target seeing it come near the target. * 'Doom Desire '- it is Cure Eternal's fourth, strongest and last finisher attack. By focusing her energy into her Temporal Note Wand, Cure Eternal releases multiple orb shaped white colored lights that surround her. Afterwards, they begin chasing the target in the form of a beam, with each hit becoming more powerful, depending on how many times the move has hit the target. When all of the orbs have been used, the target is then enveloped by a large, white colored orb, which explodes and purifies them afterwards. |-|Sub-attacks= |-|Group Attacks= * 'Heavenly Cosmic Étoile '- it is the Starry Cosmic Pretty Cure's first official group attack. The Cures must first be in their Grandiose Forms in order to use the attack. This attack makes the girls use their crystals to create a giant star using their energy, before making it a rainbow-colored blast that hits the target to successfully purify them. Weapons * 'Temporal Note Wand '(otherwise known as Kikan') - This is the main weapon Cure Eternal uses to use her attacks ''Roar of Time, Clock Trap, Time Blast, Doom Desire, Flash Cannon and Mirror Shot. It is a wand that is embedded with diamonds, and the base is colored dark blue. The main wand itself or the star is surrounded by two large circles which spin around it, and the center of the star is embedded with a diamond. The diamonds on the wand and the circles near the star and the star itself glow light blue when it is being used for an attack. Items * Starry Lockets - This is Alyssa's transformation item. These lockets are shaped like a seven-pointed star, and their respective crystals are inside of it. It is decorated with gold, and silver on the rim. Three gems can be seen at the middle, one color pink, blue and white. In order to transform, Alyssa and Kyla must shout "Starry Heavens, Kira Kira Pretty Cure!" Former Items * The Crystal of Fire '''- Alyssa temporarily received the Crystal of Fire from Hephaestus, after the latter gave her the task of speeding up time so that Hephaestus could finish his sword. The Crystal of Fire was used along with the other three crystals so that'' The One could be revived. After it was used, it returned to its rightful place. In StCLPC54, Hephaestus temporarily gave it to Alyssa once more, to aid her against the all-out war against the Wicked Galactica. The crystal allowed her to transform into her Fire Form. * '''The Crystal of Earth '- 'Alyssa temporarily received the Crystal of Earth from Gaia, after the latter gave her the task to find her animal friends. The Crystal of Earth was used along with the other three crystals so that' '''The One could be revived. After it was used, it returned to its rightful place. In StCLPC54, Gaia temporarily gave it to Alyssa once more, to aid her against the all-out war against the Wicked Galactica. The crystal allowed her to transform into her Earth Form. Transformation * Starry Heavens, Kira Kira Pretty Cure! '''- It is the phrase that Alyssa needs to use along with Kyla so that they can both transform into their Cure forms, Cure Eternal and Cure Forever, respectively. Etymology WIP Trivia * Alyssa is the first blue Cure who does not hold any position in the Student Council from the beginning, and instead receives her title as '''Student Council President 13 episodes after her debut. ** However, she is not the first blue Cure who did not hold a title during her first introduction to the series, as Kurumi Erika, a blue Cure from Heartcatch Pretty Cure did not hold any position in the Student Council whatsoever. * She is the first Cure who is a member of a school's idol group, namely Flow. Gallery WIP Disclaimer PrincessAire or Harajuku Arissa does not own any image in this page, unless specified. Category:Blue Cures Category:Cures Category:Starry Cosmic Love Precure